


Devilishly Sweet

by Spoonsandthings14



Category: Supernatural
Genre: One Shot, Short One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-19
Updated: 2017-11-19
Packaged: 2019-02-04 11:08:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 295
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12769746
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Spoonsandthings14/pseuds/Spoonsandthings14





	Devilishly Sweet

The room was luxuriously decorated with blacks and reds but what exactly would you expect from hell’s decorators? You sat, legs propped up, at a small table in the corner, littered with dollar store candy and wrappers. You held the chocolate in your teeth, biting down through the nuts and caramel as a cold hand rested on your shoulder. You recognized the chill but you were too focused on the candy, making the tall blonde man behind you chuckle.  
“What exactly are you doing,” Lucifer laughed down at you and you returned a funny grin, “I can have anything you want here in a heartbeat and you go out and buy this?”  
“I was craving some candy, besides, it’s nice to get out of this place sometimes.” You continued to look up at him as he cocked an eyebrow at you and smiled his signature, devilish smirk, “Here,” You stood and snatched up a piece, handing it to him.  
“Do you think I’m Gabriel?” He jested at your outstretched hand.  
“Come on,” you looked down at the red wrapped treat, “I haven’t had a kitkat in forever. They’re delicious.” Lucifer flicked his eyes from you to the candy and took it with a sight, placing it in his mouth.  
“You’re right,” He cooed as you watch him flick his tongue over his lips. You pull him to you, pressing your lips to his, tasting the chocolate.  
“Hmm,” you licked your lips as well, darkening your eyes as you looked up at him, “Better than I remember.” Lucifer’s arms quickly snaked around your waist, his eyes fixed on you before pulling you into another kiss. You smiled into it as his forked tongue danced along your lip. It was going to be quite a delicious night.


End file.
